


wanna

by markyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Blowjobs, LMAO, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, haha unless ...?, horny boys markyu, im kidding no sex lmao, no sex tho, yeah yuta n mark r just horny lol, yiercing (yuta piercing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markyu/pseuds/markyu
Summary: yuta gets a belly button piercing. mark is strangely turned on.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238





	wanna

**Author's Note:**

> this was a cute lil self-indulgent prompt that i decided to flesh out after yuta upped his sexiness x10000000 by getting his navel piercing .... #yutasexy till i d1e

mark stoops down until he’s at eye-level with yuta’s lower stomach.

the metal bar etched into the skin just above yuta’s navel stares back menacingly, like it’s challenging mark. the area around the piercing is a little red but doesn’t look irritated, and mark is close enough to see the little hole where the bar passes through. his face scrunches into a frown. it must’ve hurt.

“hyung, with all due respect,” mark finally says, staring up at a giddy-looking yuta, “are you insane?”

yuta’s laugh is loud and obnoxious, his eyes big with excitement. “maybe i am.” he answers, grinning down at mark. he’s practically bouncing on the spot as he holds his shirt up, the adrenaline from the piercing process still rushing through his veins.

mark straightens up, brows still furrowed in worry. “didn’t it hurt?”

yuta shakes his head. “not at all. i’d say some of my ear piercings hurt more in comparison … i shouldn’t be doing this but-” he taps and wiggles the barbell with careful fingers, “see? i don’t even feel sore. it’s like nothing’s there.”

mark acts on impulse and reaches out to touch yuta’s stomach, but stops himself mid-way. “can i?” he questions, and the older nods his head enthusiastically.

mark’s fingers must be cold, because yuta’s breath hitches a little once they make contact with his skin. he drags the pads of his fingers down yuta’s toned stomach, but stops right above the piercing. this should be no surprise - yuta does whatever he wants whenever he wants, it’s how he’s always been, and getting a belly button piercing just because he fucking can seems right up his alley.

“mark, c’mon ...” yuta leans back slightly, pulling his shirt higher up and beckoning his hips towards mark. “touch it.”

yuta’s voice sounds kind of breathy, and mark swallows before speaking. “o-okay,” he proceeds to touch the silver ball slightly, just like yuta did, then pulls his hand back right away. simple minded mark doesn’t quite understand what possessed him to do it, but still, yuta standing in front of him with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face as he proudly shows off his rather unconventional body piercing stirs something up in mark’s gut. something mixed with arousal.

mark mentally slaps himself. never in his life did he imagine he’d get horny over a damn belly ring. “it looks … odd?” he offers with a scratch of his head. _oddly right, maybe because it’s yuta._

“you're only saying that because you’re lame and you don’t have any piercings.” yuta replies with a roll of his eyes, “but, i think you’re also intrigued and i find that kind of cute.”

mark tries to hide his blush. “d-do the others know about it?”

“nope, not yet. just you.” yuta’s voice drops, and he moves towards mark. “got it last week actually. plus i thought you’d like it,” he pouts, tentatively running his fingers up and down the younger boy’s arm, “you do like it … right?”

mark whines softly when he feels yuta’s arm snake around his waist and pull him closer. he’s gotten used to this, yuta touching him in a manner that’s much different from the fan service he does for the cameras. and although it’s been a couple of months, it sends the same chills up mark’s spine every time.

“it’s ... it’s ...” mark stammers brainlessly. yuta is a few inches away from him, big dark eyes searching his face then raking over his torso suggestively. it’s the same look that tells him yuta wants something. mark looks away, cursing under his breath when he feels something shift in his sweatpants.

“i’ll take that as a yes.” yuta giggles and presses his forehead on mark’s. he’s still excited, but now it's different - in fact, mark can feel just _what_ _kind_ slowly rubbing against his own crotch. yuta bites his lower lip, hands dancing around mark’s waistband with intent.

“hyung, we can’t ... not now.” mark protests weakly, and there’s an even weaker attempt to try and stop his wandering hands. but none of it works, because yuta is rutting on his hips with more fervour and mark feels dizzy.

“ _you’re_ _shameless,_ ” he hears yuta whisper against his ear, can almost see the wicked smile that accompanies the words. “i grind on you a couple times and you’re already popping a hard-on in my room like it’s no big deal. what if someone walked in right now? how shameless.”

“i am.” mark thinks out loud, and yuta replies with a satisfied grunt. his hand slides down mark’s lower back and roughly squeezes his ass as he walks him back towards a less visible part of the room. “mmm … yeah, you are,” yuta resumes his grinding, “it’s hot. let’s fuck.”

“hyung,” the back of mark’s head hits something, it’s a hard surface - probably a dresser - and it fucking hurts, but the quick sting is nothing compared to the fog swimming through his head at the moment, “but w-we have practice soon, we can’t-”

yuta shuts him up with a kiss and mark is left with no choice but to give in, tangling his fingers in yuta’s hair and pulling him closer as their lips move mindlessly. there’s no coordination to the kiss - it’s wet, open-mouthed and sloppy, but enough to leave mark a needy, moaning mess.

a string of saliva follows as yuta breaks away, and both boys take a moment to catch their breaths. “god, it’s just that i miss you mark. i’ve missed _us ..._ ” yuta pants, placing a hand on mark’s cheek, “when was the last time i had you like _this_? the last time we really took care of each other?”

yuta is speaking from his heart, and mark understands his desperation. comeback season is approaching and the past few months have been absolutely crazy for all the members. amidst recording sessions, practices and constant meetings there’s barely any time to get a good night’s sleep, let alone sneak around in a secret relationship that no one knows about. mark closes his eyes, focusing on breathing deeply through his nose.

“we have to be at the studio soon,” mark says in a small voice once his eyelids open. he knows he sounds like a broken record and yuta is probably annoyed, but he’s not being completely irrational - if they attempt anything right now, they could get caught. and what happens when it’s by a manager and not one of the members? it’s way too risky.

“but yuta hyung,” he stares straight at yuta as he talks, hoping the older sees the desire burning in his eyes as well, “i know and i understand ... we see each other everyday but i miss you too, a lot.”

yuta sighs and kisses him again, but this time it’s a much sweeter kiss. “let me suck you off then, please.” he pleads, his vacant hand palming the not-so-discreet tent in the younger boy's pants. mark is slowly melting, becoming like putty in yuta’s hands, “fuck … we can’t,” he mumbles softly, whining when he feels sharp teeth sink into his neck.

“oh yeah?” yuta prods with a slight growl, “you’d rather walk into practice and dance to intensive choreography with your cock hard and heavy between your legs?”

yuta may be crazy, but of course he’s right. mark hangs his head sheepishly, embarrassed at how easily he got hard - and with the way it’s throbbing, he’s positive his cock might fall off. he needs release, and he needs it right away.

“can’t believe we’re doing this,” mark leans on the surface behind him, short winded. he’s still not sure what it is exactly, but he doesn’t care, not when yuta is basically jerking him through his pants. the digital clock on taeil’s bedside table is a complete blur, but mark still stutters, “y-you have approximately 5 minutes.”

yuta is more than happy to drop to his knees, pulling down mark’s sweatpants eagerly. “challenge accepted,” he chuckles, then raises an eyebrow when mark’s cock, already leaking, springs out. “no underwear today, mark-ya?”

“ahh ...” mark looks up at the ceiling, not wanting to see the stupid grin on yuta’s face, “you’re definitely insane.”

“i am, aren't i?”

with that yuta takes him in his mouth, and mark sees stars.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it !!! tell me what u think in the comments ^^
> 
> twitter: @grapeyuta
> 
> \- tee


End file.
